


A Winter Story

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, Friendship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Male Friendship, OT4 Friendship, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Mafuyu spends time with his friends.





	A Winter Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 2: Coffee shop.

The best thing in winter break was that they could use every free minute to practice on guitar and polish their skills – which was fortunate, especially for Mafuyu. He knew he had to develop rather quickly if he wanted to catch up to the other two guitarists in their band, so he decided to take advantage of the free time they got the best way possible.

”Mafuyu-chan, are you okay?” He heard his bandmate’s voice. Mafuyu looked up and found himself face to face with a worried Haruki.

”I’m sorry, Haruki-san. I was just thinking,” he said with a light smile on his lips.

The four of them was sitting in a coffee shop near to their studio. After they had finished that day’s rehearsal, the two older members decided to treat their younger companions to some beverages.

”You were spacing out again, dumbass,” Uenoyama said as he sipped from his orange juice. Mafuyu didn’t understand why he ordered a cold drink at winter. 

”Sorry, Rituska-kun,” he said and Uenoyama started coughing instantly. Mafuyu patted his back gently and when he could catch his breath once again, he glared at the brunet beside him, then hid his face in his hands.

”Since when are you calling him by his first name?” Haruki asked, eyes wide in surprise.

”Only for a few weeks,” Mafuyu answered with a small blush on his cheeks.

”I bet he totally shut down at the first time,” Akihiko said teasingly with a smirk on his lips.

”I didn’t!” Ritsuka opposed and Haruki had to bite into his lower lip to hold back his laughter. Ritsuka turned his head away and stared out of the window, scowling.

”I think you pissed Uecchi out,” Haruki whispered to his boyfriend. Akihiko wasn’t affected by the act.

Mafuyu narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like when his boyfriend was bothered because of something. He poked his shoulder and Ritsuka turned his head towards him. Mafuyu smiled at him and pushed his own cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

”Thanks for trying to cheer me up,” Ritsuka said and kissed him on the forehead. He drank from the glass and his lips curved into a smile.

It was Mafuyu’s round to hide his face into his hands.


End file.
